With many kinds of irrigation emitters, there is a need to fix the irrigation pipe close to the irrigated plant, to the cultivation substrate (soil) or to the pot with the plant. A few examples of devices with such function are presented in the U.S. application Ser. No. 10/644,086, including a stake with a clamp holding the pipe perpendicular to the stake axis, a stake with an internal channel exiting under the soil surface